A Fighter Pilot's Fleet
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: This is the story of Admiral James Lamb and his years of service with the USN during the Human-Abyssal war. A simple Navy pilot of a McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet will become the key to changing the world with the help of his fleet. This is the story of how the ordinary world, as we know it, ends. A new world will rise, and old enemies will become friends. World War III is here.
1. Chapter 1

Being stationed in a foreign country was weird, to say the least. This was the way James Lamb felt every day when he used to wake up in his cot in a Navy base in Japan. He was stationed at Naval Air Facility Atsugi. That was two weeks ago. Right now he was on board an aircraft carrier, USS Ronald Reagan. He was with Carrier Air Wing Five (CVW-5). He was just a simple young 22-year-old Ensign due to his quote on quote 'insane score' on the ASTB test. It had gotten him promoted, sure, but he was an Ensign which was basically a Second Lieutenant in the army. The Navy had wanted him to be a full-time Navy Airman. He had said no to that at first. He had joined the Navy because he wanted to be on ships and on the ocean. Not to fly over them. He did, however, ask if he could still learn to be a Pilot regardless of not wanting to be a 'Full Time' pilot or committing 10 whole years of his life to that cause.

Luckily for him, the brass passed his idea and let him take the pilot training without being full time. He had no idea who had passed that idea of his, but he was thankful. After the long road to become a pilot, he was lucky he got to fly the F/A-18C/D Hornet. It was so cool to earning your wings in the Navy and fly jets. He had been happy that the training had finally come to an end about three weeks ago. He had then decided to stick with it and committed to the 10 years like the Navy wanted at first. The Navy was happy about his decision regardless.

He had listened to his father and let himself chose another country in to be stationed in. "See the world," He said. He did not like it as much as he thought he would. Japan was a great country-, er no, was would be more correct. Then again if he listened to what his fellow Anons on /pol/ say, 1945. As much of a Red pilled shit poster as he was, he didn't fall into that whole National Socialism bit. What he did fall for was the mass hatred for the world governments as pushed for this one world government. No matter how much the Governments covers it up, the 'migrants' are causing huge problems in the countries of Europe. This whole let them in thing was just plain stupid and you could see the toll that it was taking on the common people. Hell, they were turning women against the men and men against the women for God sakes!

Liberalism, take the blame for things you didn't do and love other people you don't know. Yeah, no thank you. What a shitty ideal system that was. All cultures are equal and deserving! No one deserves anything they don't work for. Untermensch assholes. James was definitely not a Demarcate, Hell, he wasn't even a Republican. He refused to be part of a party system that was basically two legs of the same beast. They both didn't do anything for the people but pretend they do something. Same party, different people. It was a game that had been set up a long time ago. Way before he was born. If he had it his way, he would destroy the party system in the United States. He had a plan for change. Right now, however, he was a simple Ensign awaiting for the third world war to happen.

It was either gonna start in Europe again, or it will be due to the Second American Civil War. No country in their right mind would sit idly by as a war happened in the United States. The EU was almost done digging it grave, and the people are starting to rise. The press and the Government in the US keep on pushing the lines of free speech and the right to bear arms. The tension in the Middle East and Africa was growing to the breaking point too. It was almost here. The war was just waiting for the last straw to break the camel's back.

A smirk went across his face, as long as he didn't listen to his mother, everything should go the way he thought it would. His mother took Alex Jones as the voice of reason. The man was a high-quality meme at best.

James rolled out of his cot officially bored with nothing coming to his mind. Grunting in annoyance as he looked at his clock, 12:05 it read. He went over to the bathroom for a quick shower, shave, and brushed his teeth. He took a good look at himself. James Lamb stood a 5 foot 7 inches. He has sharp grey eyes and short dirty blond hair. He was considered to be moderately attractive by the opposite sex. He could tell be their stares, or maybe he just looked stupid? Hell, he didn't care. He finally went over to the corner of the room where his Uniform was hung on the wall. After he put on his Working Uniform. He stepped through the door started his walk down the hall- er passageway.

"Damn it," James muttered as was on his way to inspect his Hornet that was in the hangar bay, or would it be on the hanger deck? Ugh! He was upset with how he forgot there was no hallway in a ship. There was a different name for everything in a ship. It looked a little like this: the floors of a ship are called decks, the walls are called bulkheads, and the stairs are called ladders. There are no halls or corridors in a ship, only passageways. There are no ceilings in a room, only the overhead in the compartment. Openings in the outside of the ship are ports, not windows. Entrances from one compartment to another are called doors. Openings from one deck to another are called hatches. The handles on the watertight hatch or door are called dogs.

When you close a door or watertight hatch, you secure it. If you close down the dogs on the door or hatch, you dog it down. You never scrub the floor or wash the walls, rather you swab the deck and scrub the bulkheads. When you get up to go to work, turn to. You never go downstairs, you lay below, and if you are going up from one deck to another, you lay topside. If you are going up the mast or into the rigging you are going aloft.

There was more to that as well. Ugh, it made his head hurt with irritation. "Different names for the same shit," he muttered under his breath. He kept up a nice stride as made his way to his Hornet. There was just nothing to do. Well, he could read something, but he could do that later too. Today wasn't going to be anything special as the USS Ronald Reagan was only on patrol in the Pacific. He should consider himself lucky that he wasn't on the frontlines somewhere.

James maintained a busy mind as he passed by other crewmen and sailors alike. He didn't pay anyone any mind at all. He was just lost in his own personal thoughts before he felt the buzz of his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He was quick to take it out. His eyes narrowed at the message that popped up on his phone. "Ensign Lamb, meet me on the flight deck, Captain Clark."

James's eyes almost popped out of his head. "The fuck?" James wondered out loud drawing some attention to himself as he did so. The Captain of the USS Ronald Reagan wanted to speak with him, on the flight deck? That and how the heck did he- No he did put his contact information on multiple contact sheets. To think the Captain would get his hands on it and use it no less. He was quick to send a reply, just a quick, 'Acknowledged, sir'. Well, there goes looking at his cool Grey Hornet.

He made it quick to the flight deck. The strong smell of the ocean greeted him, the wind was calm for once, and the skies were baby blue. That and there was nothing in sight but the deep blue ocean. It was a perfect day to fly or sail. It wasn't hard to see the Captain as he was flanked by another officer. They were both in their Service Uniforms. James went up to his commanding officer. "Sir, James Lamb, reporting." He gave a right-hand salute.

The Captain, Allen Clark turned to salute the young ensign. He was an older fellow somewhere in his late 40's. Clark had a small black and grey mustache, choppy black and grey hair, green eyes, and an older looking face. He stood at 5 foot 10. "Ensign Lamb, I was meaning to get in touch with you, Lieutenant Commander, could you give us a moment?"

"Of course sir," He salutes the Captain before heading off. He did steal a glance at Lamb on his way. James also took notice of the Lieutenant Commander. He was young but still older than him by a couple of years. He had an Asian look to him. Most likely Japanese. He had short black hair and eyes.

"Now you are probably wondering why I have your number or have called you." The Clark assumed.

James shook his head which surprised the Captain, "Well, I was wondering why you call me to meet you, but I didn't try to hide my number or anything. In fact, I posted it up on the bulletin board in the cafe."

Clark chuckled at that, "Yes, I believe you are the only one that has done that. If you don't mind me asking why you did that?"

James just smiled, "I thought it was an easy way for people to get a hold of me, never know when someone might need you are something. That and I was bored thought someone might shoot me up or something." He finished with a shrug.

"Well, luck or unluck, it seems it came across my desk."

"Haven't notice," Lamb joked sarcastically. James so far like his Captain. Sure he was older but he seemed like a cool guy.

The Captain chose this time to start getting serious. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way. Let me begin with why I called you up here." Clark paused as he turned away from him and looked out to sea. "Since you are the newest pilots on my ship it is only fair that I give you a heads up. Right now, I as I see it, you are going to become invaluable to the Navy. I have given this little talk with all the pilots that I've ever had under me so don't feel too special."

He paused once again but this time turned to face lamb, "You might be wondering what we're doing out here, you might have overheard the boys in the passageways bellow talking about it." James just shook his again, "No, hmm, fine. I'll let you in on it then. There are currently two fleets out here right now at this very spot. We are around Mariana Trench. There is a lot of seismic activity in this region."

James looked baffled, "So they send the Navy? What does command think is going to happen? A giant baby Cthulhu is going to pop out of the water and we fight it back to the portal like Pacific Rim?"

Captain Clark looked amused by his response, "Let's hope that doesn't happen, Ensign."

James just blinked at his Captain, "I'm more surprised that you got all of that Captain." James scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I did, but back to the point I'm making, you weren't told about this because you just got onto this ship. We didn't want any leaks reaching the mainland until we know what is going on down there. As I have said, this is a very odd situation. That is why we have scientist going under the waves to find out." The captain informed James.

"I see, so you need me to be on standby?"

"I want you to be ready." The Captain nodded, "I don't expect anything to happen, but if it should…" The Clark stopped himself as watch something behind James.

James raised his eyebrow and his gaze behind him. There was the same Lieutenant Commander from before ' _running_ ' to them. James tries his best not to break into a Ugandan accent while saying, ' _Why are you running?! Why are you running?'_ James saluted the Lieutenant Commander. "Sir!"

The Lieutenant Commander didn't pay the Ensign any heed, "Captain, we have just lost all feed with scientist and two of the Japanese destroyers that were near them. Command wants you on the bridge ASAP." The Lieutenant Commander notified his commanding officer.

The Captain didn't say anything but immediately started going to the bridge. James watched this play out in front of him dropping his salute as he did. "Sir, permission to suit up!" James hollered to the leaving officer.

"Granted," Hearing that James took off to the hanger deck where his Hornet was located. "Lieutenant Commander Stirling, Get everyone to battle stations. I want-" Before James could even get below the flight deck a roaring sound of thunder could be heard. Turning to the sound there seemed to be little black dots appearing in the skies. James's eyes widened, "Those can't be bombers? What the-" Not wanting to be near a defenseless carrier anymore, James flew down ladders getting to the hangar deck where his baby was. He was quick to head over to the locker room where his flight suit was.

It was at this point the intercoms were blaring screaming to get to battle stations. Other pilots had been quick to jump right to the locker rooms. He started throwing on his suit when the whole USS Ronald Reagan began shaking. Things were getting crazy. It was at this point he realized that since he was one of the first to be getting suited up he would be able to grab one of the Hornets on the flight deck. Being the first one done scramble up the ladders to the flight deck. He could hear the other pilots' boots stomping on the metal ladders right behind him as they rushed after him. He had no idea who was attacking them and why, but he swore to God if they were fighting a baby Cthulhu…

It couldn't be the Russians. It might be the Chinese but that didn't make any sense either. Who in the Hell would Launch this kind of attack against the US, and Japan? This was a duel nation operation between Japan and the United States. God, this type of event is going to start the third world war. Not Good.

Those thoughts didn't last long as he reached the flight deck and there were planes on a fast approach from the south-east. He could hear them as they made some sort of high pitched screeching noise. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before. He jumped in the closet Hornet to him. He went over his quick flight checklist. James brought the Hornet to the launching Catapult. He awaited the crew to set up the launching systems. It took only a couple of seconds and it was ready. His engines were screaming to be released from their hold. James watched as the crew all give thumbs ups. Two seconds later James and three other Hornets were launched straight off the carrier and sky high.

This type of event was known as "Alpha Strike." It means launching all planes. Well, more is less. An Alpha Strike was more of a drill that the carriers did in order to see how skilled the crew could do things in time of war or need. An alpha strike, however, was planned in way advanced.

"This is Ensign James Lamb, I'm in the air awaiting orders. Designated callsign Eagle-72" James spoke up through the headset.

"Ensign George Harrison, Designated callsign Eagle-121, on your 6 Eagle-72."

"Copy that, Eagle-121."

"Lieutenant Alejandro Vega, Designated Callsign Eagle-212. I'm taking lead." James and George fell behind Alejandro. George flanked right while James flanked left.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Alice Stoc, Designated Callsign Eagle-77, I got the rear Eagle-212."

"Copy that, Eagle-77. USS Ronald Reagan, we are Flight-1. Flight-1 awaiting orders."

Once again Captain Clark spoke up on the other side, "Flight-1, wait for more Flights to be launched before engaging the enemy. We need at least a full Squadron. We are picking up too many on the radar. Be advised enemy is on fast approach strength at possible 150 aircraft. They will be on us in minutes."

' _The fuck is that!'_ James mentally screamed. Captain Clark, how could you say that as easily as he did? Sweet good Lord Jesus, that was an insane number.

The Lieutenant didn't say anything for a moment, "I-I copy. Sir, they won't be enough time to launch all-"

"We know."

Oh God this was getting morbid really fast. "Sir, is this what hit the scientists?" James asked up.

"Yes, this would be what destroyed the rest of the fleet. That Airwing was made up of more planes than that." The Captain filled the young Ensign in. There was a brief pause with the Captain. Ten minutes after the call of USS Ronald Reagan to release all fighters, only forty-eight Hornets were flying in the air. "This will have to do, Squadron-1 you will make contact with the enemy and will be reinforced with Squadron-2 when Squadron-3 hits the air. Godspeed."

James had the feeling the that Godspeed meant you were only going to see God faster. This whole situation was insane. Only 24 Hornets were going to be apart of first contact? This dogfight was going to be a bloodbath.

"Copy that," Came the voice of Lieutenant Commander Akihiko Takahashi. He was the one who had the highest rank among the Squadron-1 and was effectively the leader. James Could only hope that this engagement wasn't going to be the end of him. This is not the way he wanted to go. Dying by some own enemy that came out of nowhere. How had the ship not picked up on these birds? "Let's go hunting Squadron-1" There was a lighthearted cheer from some of the pilots. James had chosen to stay silent.

Their jets broke off and took to the southeast where they were coming from. That was when James got a good look at them. These jets- Correction, there were mouths on a fast approach. "Okay, I'm seriously confused!" James all but screamed in the cockpit. They(the planes) looked like Pacman's albino cousins with glowing red eyes carrying black bombs. That and there was at least a 100 of them. There were 50 other black planes that look like they had machine guns and missiles attached to them. This planes had only one row of teeth on the bottom of the plane.

"What the Hell are those things?" Someone shouted over the comms.

James decided to speak up on his thoughts, "All pilots be advised, This is Eagle-72, I believe the white planes are bombers, while the black ones are fighters."

"Copy Eagle-72, All Eagles prepare lock on- Hold on… WHAT?!" Akihiko yelled out in alarm.

"What's wrong?!" another pilot questioned wondering why the commanding officer was yelling.

"Missiles will not lock onto targets, I repeat, missiles will not lock on. The missiles will not pick them up. They must have some kind of jammers." That had pretty much sent everyone into a frenzy of questions. The enemy was almost on top of us. "Everyone prepare to engage in ACM." James was ready before Akihiko even said. As soon as he heard the sheer numbers of the hostile forces his fingers were on the triggers. "Enemies in range in five… Four…!" He could see it before anyone else did. There was a change in white bombers. Their eyes started to glow a little brighter. He broke formation and descended closer to the waters below.

Before anyone could comment the enemies opened fire before the Squadron did with deadly accuracy. The bomber had shot red beams from their eyes before going cold. Three jets exploded into balls of fire while five others were smoking. That was when all Hell broke loose due to Akihiko Takahashi being taken out right off the bat. James Flew underneath the enemy air wing. To his right, he saw Ensign George Harrison next to him. They both looked at each other. "That was pretty Delta Sierra. You followed?"

There were even more explosions above the two jets. Wither they were from the enemy bombers and fighters or their own, James couldn't tell.

"I saw you break formation and I followed. Good thing I did. We're getting creamed. Thirteen of us are gone already." James watched as they started reangling themselves back at the enemy. The will be attacking from their rear.

"Hot damn, let's provide some cover for what's left, Squadron-2 should be on the way by now. They will have to engage. They are getting too close to Mother."

"Understood." Eagle 121 copied over the headset. "We're in range! Take those fucking bombers out!" James didn't even need to be told. His M61 Vulcan start spitting down 20 mm caliber bullets out like a downpour. James watched as the hail of bullets rained upon his foes from the cockpit. The bullets tore into the smaller ships, and a couple started bursting into flames.

"Shit, this like open season! They have no protection. I count 7, make that 8!"

"Don't get cocky on me yet, Eagle-72! Looks like the fighters are moving to intercept!"

"I see them! Eagle-121 cover my 6, we need to flank from the left side. We got room for a Bat-turn?"

"Affirmative! Why?"

"I'm getting behind those fighters."

"What a Charlie Foxtrot! They know where we are and you want to get behind them? How you figure?" The other pilot said bemusedly like James was insane.

"Copy that Eagle-121," Just like that, James made a tight, high-G change of heading. He was heading to intercept them from the front. His Vulcan spun to life lighting up the fighters before they could get in range. This did the trick of keeping the fighters from getting in range and breaking off their attack run. "Going in after them. Follow my lead, take some of those bombers out too if you can."

"On it Bubba!" This was how just Two Hornets managed to buy enough time for the other to regroup. "The Flights are going to be on top of us! We need to pull out! Now and regroup."

James made another tight turn at an impressive speed. The screeching of his hornet shook the jet. James got right behind two fighters and they did something that utterly surprised him. James's eyes widen when the enemy fighters started to open fire from behind. "This is to all Eagles! Enemy fighters can open fire from behind with their guns! Careful when engaging from behind."

"Eagle-72, Three fighters just dropped behind me I'm being forced to break off!"

"Hot Copy 121!" James cursed under his breath as he was forced to make multiple aerial maneuvers to avoid being shot to pieces. He watched as sensors picked up two new signatures behind him. "Time to get nifty," James grumbled in anger. "I got four of them on me!" James sped his Hornet and started pushing the jet to go faster. He started cutting after the fighters in front of him. He was going to fire his AIM-9 Sidewinder without a lock on solution. He would have to get super close to make sure it fuck it hit. He dropped right behind one of them and line up the shot. He started taking fire, "Fox 2 away!" He peeled off as soon as it was shot. The fighter went up in flames, and since it was close to the second black fighter, it took it with it. "That's ten for me! Eight bombers and two fighters."

"All Eagles engage! Keep them away from the Carrier!" That was the voice of the Captain. Things must have taken a turn for the worse if that was the call. Much to James horror, only him and Eagle-121 were left out of the attack Squadron-1. 22 jets taken out within minutes. Everyone else had died or was shot down.

"I can shake them!" Eagle-121 voiced screamed over the headset. James saw he still had the two fighters behind him. He knew what he had to do. "Eagle-121 I'm coming at your front; I'll take your two if you take mine."

"Done!"

"Eagle-121, Try not to Suck." James set a message small pilot to pilot communication. His fellow pilot looked mortified, not that he could blame him.

"Dude your so a Tiger!" The man laughed trying to light up the mood.

"Fangs Out!" James managed to smile behind his mask. "Crossing in 10,"

"I got an eye on you eagle-72."

"Crossing in 5. Engaging fighters now."

"Fangs Out!"

"Tearing them apart!"

"One down bogey!"

"I've got yours!"

"Last bogey down!"

"Resuming following your lead Eagle-72." Once again the Two lone Hornets of squadron-1 regrouped. "I still can't believe we're alive. It also looks like you took some shots."

"I live. Well, they went after the bigger threats which were the rest of our squadron," Saying that aloud did more of an impact on James then he realized. They were the only ones to survive the first contact. That and only short range commutation seemed to be working. They weren't going to make it out of this one. James knew that. His fellow pilot must have realized this as well. "The enemy fighters seem to be focused on taking squadron-2 out. We'll hit them from the side while Squadron-2 hits them from the front. This way we can try to do as much damage as possible."

That was when the roar of what was known as the USS Ronald Reagan fire all of its weapon systems. Evolved Sea Sparrow Missiles, Rolling Airframe Missiles, and Close-in weapons system all fired trying to keep the enemy as far away from it as possible. There was 21 Hornets left in the air. "There goes the Reagan! Give em Hell!" The bomber then began dropping in height rapidly as they approached. James and George hit the enemy fighters from the left as the rest of the attack group hit them from the front. "Light these fuckers up!"

James was still watching the bombers, He no longer cares for the 21 kills he scored so far. "USS Ronald Reagan be advised, the enemy had deployed torpedos! They are on there way!" James pleads with God that he got the message out in time see what was about to happen. Seconds later the white bombers started dropping their payload. "Torpedos on fast approach!" The USS Ronald Reagan made some fast maneuvering but that still wasn't enough to escape the sheer amount of the onslaught dropped by the white bombers. The left side of the carrier went up in flames. Those Torpedoes were killer and unlike anything, he had ever seen before.

"Shit Reagan is leaning on the left side. She'll go down for sure!" Those white bombers also short more of those lasers all over the flight deck, igniting it. "What the Hell!?"

"The flight deck is gone! Repeat the flight deck is gone! There will be no more air reinforcements. Were taking too much water, we're done here!" That was the last transmission that came from the carrier. Now that the fighters didn't have to protect the bombers any longer they began engaging. They kept fighting the over the ship until the flight deck hit the surface of the water.

James bared his teeth seeing the ship go down to all the hits. "Eagle-121, we need to pull the Hell out of here! Disengage."

"Copy that! I'm tailing', where are we heading? This mission is a Blue water op, no?" A blue water op was when you were too far out at sea for you to make it back to a base. Well, they probably could, but the last thing they wanted was to allow these fuckers back to a base on the mainland. Fuck that.

"We are hunting the enemy mother, over." There was a pause on the other line. It didn't last very long.

George didn't say anything for a moment, "Let's go hunting."

The two watched as 6 other Hornets fell in around them. "Eagle-72 and 121 what are you doing?"

"We are hunting the enemy mother, and since we are faster than those planes, we'll reach her before they do. We're taking their air power out wherever the Hell it is. We need to make sure our air power isn't matched. The Navy has already taken too many losses as it is." James informed his fellow pilots.

"Copy that. They took the Reagan, we'll repay them in kind! Take the lead. I didn't know anyone from Squadron-3 got out?" Eagle-094 voiced her question.

"They didn't, were from Squadron-1" That was George that clarified that up. That seemed to silence the other pilots up. "How many of us are left?"

"There are 12- 11. There are 11 of use left. The others said they saw a weird plane that could have been jamming the communications they went after it." That was Eagle-397 a deep-voiced man. "I don't know how much truth to that there was."

"We've been trying to raise multiple bases over the Pacific and nothing is working."

James nodded at that, "Makes sense, once we take out the enemy carrier hopefully long ranged communication will be available."

"The last of our brothers is down. Repeat we are all that's left."

"Copy."

Here it was. The cold hard reality of the day falling on James. 8 pilots were what was left The Reagan was gone, and since they were so far out, there was a good chance that if anyone had survived the sinking, they were all going to die. There was also the pilots that got shot down as well. 3,200 men that worked on the ship, gone. 2,480 pilots or crew member is the airwing, gone. It was a total disaster. There was also the fact that whatever casualties all over Pacific were as well.

"Hey, 72?"

That was George, "Yeah, 121."

"What's your count?"

James frowned in thought, "21"

"Damn, I got 13"

"You and I did the most damage to their forces because their bombers had no defenses on their backsides. We scored 34 kills on them because of this." James explained easily like the fact that they took out so many didn't really matter. In the long scope of things. It didn't' Losing a carrier was a major blow to the Navy. 5672 servicemen and women dead. Only 8 remained and they were on their way to commit suicide by taking the enemy carrier of unknown strength out.

They kept on heading Southeast to where the enemy carrier was. It was in this region somewhere. Looking at his radar did he see how haywire it was acting. "Anyone seeing the Radar? This thing is going nuts."

"Oh, good I'm not the only one." James rolled his eyes at the comment. "We have to be close, stay together. There is no telling just how powerful their jamming is."

"Copy that Eagle-72." Then there was silence again among the pilots. The wait was long and the pilots were pretty much watching all around them since no of there equipment was working properly. That was until something hailed them from below.

" **So this is who they send? Eight planes?"**

James narrowed his eyes at the waters below searching. "This is Ensign James Lamb, you will feel the might the United States of America's Navy."

The woman's voice snorted over the coms, " **As if I care, why don't you be embraced by the Abyss instead?"**

"Who am I even speaking too? What country do you hail from?" James demanded to know just who he was speaking to.

" **Oh, where are my manors?!"** The woman laughed, " **I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you since you all will die anyway. You may call me…"** She paused for a more dramatic effect, " **Aircraft Carrier Princess! I am one of the leaders of the Abyssal Fleet! Now prepare to die Ensign James Lamb."**

"What the Hell does that even mean?!" Roared one of the pilots behind James over the headset Eagle-006.

" **I will not explain... Be wrapped in flames… and sink instantly!"** As soon as the woman screamed that AAA guns fired at will from the waters below. One of the Hornets was shot right out of the air as it fell into the waters below.

"Punching out!" The pilot screamed as was ejected from the jet. His jet was hit again and he was set on fire before he could eject completely. A man was screaming as he was set ablaze as he slowly descended down to the water below.

"Holy fuck!" James yelled watching the jet blow up behind him, "Scatter!" The Hornet's broke formation on their search for the carrier.

"Where is the carrier?!"

"I don't see it!"

"How the fuck did we miss it?!"

"What is shooting at us?!"

" **Dance for me Humans!"** Came that voice that was sounding far more demonic the more James heard it. It had called them Humans, why? Oh no. Was this thing an alien or something.

"I swear God," James raised his right hand, "I was kidding earlier." James scanned the water and sure enough, there was something very small on the surface of the water. "My God, everyone, look due east on the water! There is someone down there!"

There standing on top of the waves was a woman with long white straight hair with a ponytail to the left side of the head. Her hair flowed around her due to the sea breeze. She was sitting on top of some black metal mouth that was glowing red as if on fire. There were some AAA cannons behind the woman and on the sides. She was tall, at least seven foot, with skin as white as snow. Black metal Gauntlets that looked like they had claws for nails. There was also leg armor that covered her knees and legs but it left her toes uncovered. She wasn't wearing much clothing at all. Just the top part of a sailor uniform around her neck and a short cut up skirt. Then there was the red glow coming from her. There were red glowing veins. Her glowing red eyes shine like a lighthouse on the water.

"Dear God, what the Hell is that thing!?" Came Eagle-121 through his headset. James wanted to know the answer to that as well.

" **Found me, huh?"** She chuckled like mad holding her sides. " **What you thought you were looking for a ship? How cute little Humans!"**

She was toying with them as her cannon blasted away keeping the pilots at bay. James growled with anger. This bitch wasn't a Human. She looked the part, but you could tell that something was off. "Everyone focus fire on that bitch on the water!" James ordered even though there was a good chance that there was someone higher ranking than him.

"What about the carrier?"

"She is the carrier!" James blurted out. His raging getting the better of him.

"That doesn't make-"

"You have better ideas?! I would like to hear them! Cause right now there is an enemy right there shooting at us! Killing us!" James barked into the headset. "We don't have the time, there is a massive air wing right on our tail if you don't remember."

"Copy that Eagle-72" The other pilot sounded just as mad as him, for a different reason tough.

"Launch everything! Send that thing back to the depths she crawled out from!"

" **Go down!"** Just like that, another pilot's life was ended. She made sure to broadcast her achievement to them. " **Having fun up there?"**

Only 6 remained, James had to break off due to the Aircraft Carrier Princess taking fire at him. "Me, 397, and 266 will keep her busy everyone else engage."

"Hot copy Eagle-72" That was George.

"Give her Hell, Eagles."

"Hey boys, were in luck. We have a lock on! Delivering divine justice! Eagle-121 Firing Fox-1!"

"Eagle-094, firing Fox-1!"

"Eagle-006, firing Fox-2"

"Eagle-121, Firing Fox-3!"

"Eagle-094, firing Fox-4!"

"Eagle-006, firing Fox-4!"

6 AIM-9 Sidewinder missile was launched at the target. It took seconds for the 9 foot 11 inches bomb to reach the Aircraft Carrier Princess. She was covered in black smoke and flames.

"Did we get her?! Did we sink that bitch?" Came the questioning voice of Eagle-94 the only female pilot left alive from the attack.

"I do not have a visual-" Even more AAA fire erupted from the fireball on the water's surface. Aircraft Carrier Princess skated across the water like it was ice. She was moving on that water like a jetski. Some of her white skin was covered in black from the bombs and she looked pissed off. There was a glare she shot over at James. It was like she knew he was the one calling the shots. Her AAA fire shot down another jet. Eagle-6 was gone before he knew what had hit him.

" **Did you think... you have won? That's cute!"** She taunted them again as if taking 6 missiles wasn't a big deal. Who even does that? What was she? She-Hulk?

Eagle-121 was the next to start taking fire. "I'm hit!" He yelled over the coms!

"Eagle-121! Get out of there she got a crosshair on you!" James screamed at his fellow pilot that he had been with the longest. His fellow Ensign.

"I'm gonna have to land this sucker, I'm pulling out." James watched as the jet started falling in altitude. His engine was on fire and smoking. He watched at the jet disappear from the fighting zone. "Good luck everyone!"

4 jets remained in combat. "Land safe, you unlucky bastard," James whispered to himself. If they survived this battle he would be buying. "Everyone those enemy planes should be coming into view sooner rather than later! We have to take her down now! All Eagle fire everything! Sink that Bitch for good!"

"Eagle-72, Firing Fox-4 and Fox-1" Two missiles fired from his Hornet. They screeched after their target. The Abyssal tried to dodge but failed as the heatseekers did the job. They had stopped her in her tracks.

"Eagle-94, firing fox 2." She broke off to avoid any AAA fire that came from the smoke.

"This is Eagle-266, enemy fighters inbound from North!"

"Eagle-94 with me! We'll engage the fighters! You two launch your missiles. She is still moving down there!" He did a barrel roll to avoid more fire that was sole being directed at him.

"How?!"

"Just fucking do it!"

" **I won't let you get away!"**

"Get the fuck off my coms you bitch!" That seems to make her fire even faster at him. "All Hell!"

"Eagle-72 I'm on your right!"

"Copy that 94! Let's do this."

The enemy fighters were in sight, "Engage them!"

"Vulcan spinning up! Guns hot!"

"I swear I'm walking out of this mess!" James told himself as his machine gun roared to life flinging out a bullet storm like no other. James watches as what was left of the enemy air wing fly right into the charging Hornets. They were gunning after the more deadly threat of Hornets that were launching the missiles at their mother.

"Eagle-266 firing Fox-1 and Fox-3"

"Eagle-397 firing Fox-2 and Fox-4" They circled her again ready for their second attack.

"Keep them away from 266 and 397!" James just kept on firing at all the enemies that past him. He damages countless bombers and killed another 15 aircraft, 94 was doing pretty well herself.

"Eagle-266 firing Fox-2 and Fox-4!"

"Eagle-397 firing Fox-1 and Fox-3!"

" **Go down! Don't let them live-"** The Abyssal screamed as the missiles hit her. She was once again bathed in black smoke and fire. She was screaming her lungs out.

"All Foxes fi-" Like a swarm of angry bees, the enemy fighters disregarded the distraction team. "There on us!" Then the fighters shot down 266 and 397, they both ejected only to be littered with bullets as they parachuted out of their jets. They were merciless towards the defenseless pilots.

"How horrible," Came Eagles-94 voice. It almost sounded like she was crying. Looking down at the surface, James saw her. She was on her last legs it looked like. As she was holding her sides. The woman pilot saw this and was angered. That damn alien had survived all the fire and blasts. "I got this one!" The woman cried over the coms. Her Hornet zoomed past him. Enemy fighters pursued her, Knowing what she was going to do. James shot them down providing aid however he could. If that missile didn't do, he would have to finish this with his last one.

"I've got back. Finish this."

"Copy..."The fighters were swarming them, 94 was becoming a pincushion due to all the fire. Her Hornet was smoking and there was blood on the cockpit windows. She had been shot herself but she was still holding on strong. He had no clue how many times she had been shot by the time they got on their bombing run. "This Hornet… is gone… but I... s-st-still have this… firing… Fox… 3." The missile was sent to the so-called Princess. The aircraft carrier's eyes widened seeing the incoming missile.

The look of utter terror was written on her face as she screamed out for the missile to stop. This time she was thrown in the air like a rag doll. She bounces on the surface like a stone would before she caught herself.

James watched as Eagle-94 was utterly gunned down by the enemy fighters until it went up in a big explosion. One jet remained. Only James was left. When the smoke cleared on the surface of the water did James see the so-called Abyssal. All of her gear was destroyed, she was on all fours panting heavy. Blood was pouring off of her. Her blood was red which came as a shock to James. She bled like a person. Then those eyes looked up at him. He had seen it on her face. She was afraid. She hadn't expected that a couple of jets could damage her this bad. She had gotten cocky and that had been her downfall.

Now she looked up at him to make the final judgment. What was left of her airwing flew down to protect their mother? James narrowed his eyes at the woman her bloody planes. James counted among the remaining aircraft, there were only 7 fighters and 42 bombers left. Everything else had been shot down. Their Hornets had put up a good fight, but in the end, James was going to be walking out of this with 52 kills if he took those seven fighters out. This was going to be a quick dogfight if he fucked up even once. He couldn't allow one of them to get behind him if there was more then one left.

James spun around and ready himself for his attack run. The fighters picked up on that as the woman gave off some orders to them weakly. Desperation was clear among the airwing. All seven fighters moved to intercept him. He readied his AIM-7 Sparrows. He was going to use his laser targeting system to get the fuckers to their targets. James Let them come in close before firing of the Sparrows. The enemy bullets nicked his wings a couple of times before the missile hit. They hit true to their mark. Those lasers were fucking deadly. Three fighters were taken out and he received some bullet holes for that. The windows had multiple holes in them and were cracking badly. Thankfully none of them hit him.

"Is that the best you got?" James went on the attack again. He couldn't allow any of those fuckers to get behind him. He was flying recklessly. He flew like a dead man. That was truly scary to see. When someone knows that they are going to die, but they do everything in their power to make sure you go with them. He was making dangerous turns that were pushing his damaged Hornet to the limit. Warning sirens were blazing at him to stop but if he did he would end up like the rest of is air wing. He got behind a fighter and opened up on it. The fight tried its best get rid of the tail but James had managed to get him. 4 down 3 to go. Once again he performed a quick J-turn he was facing the fighters again, "Come and get me!"

James once again was firing his gun again. He had taken both fighters out. They blew up in a beautiful red glory! There was only one left. It had gotten behind him. And was opening fire. It was only a matter of time before he got shot down now. Unless he did something really drastic. " **Y-Y-You were… were so close… T-To Think I almost sunk so early in the war."** That princess managed.

"I'm not done yet." James silence her again. "I refuse to be shot down! Watch this!" He screamed. He gunned it. His Hornet hit its top speed of 1,190 mph. He launched the jet, fighter followed knowing what the Jet was doing. He would be damned if this looked like some cringy as world war II movie! He went upwards before completing a full circle in a true test of mid-combat acrobatics. The fighter pulled off a J-turn and now they were facing each other again. "Come on you fucker!" James opened fired to the fighter from upside down.

" **WHAT!?"** the Aircraft Carrier Princess yelped out in alarm from her position in a horrified manner. Just what was this American Pilot? What were those aircrafts capable of!

The fighter opened up well. James's luck had held out to this point but it seemed to be hitting the bottom now. He didn't even manage a single hit on the fighter. His left wing had taken a major beating thanks to that fighter and his buddies. They both got ready for another pass at each other. James was not going to lose this time.

The second pass had done nothing for the both of them. "Third time's the charm you fucker! Prepare to die!" James howled in fury. They both lined up on each other, James once again opens fire far too early and was missing shots for no reason whatsoever. "Get out of my skies!" He roared as his bullets starting hitting their mark. This time the fighter went down! It came at the coast of one of his General Electric F404-GE-402 engines as it got hit. His speed was reduced to less than half of what it normally was. "I won. I really won."

He looked at his ammunition for his Vulcan. It was sitting at 237 rounds. That had been too close for comfort. He started flying low to were the enemy mother was. There she was, sitting on the top of the water, covered in black burns, blood oozing out from her wounds, her guns unfunctional, and her clothes falling apart. Her glowing red eyes were wide and fearful. Tears could be seen falling. She was shaking in her spot on the water. Her bombers still surround her in whatever protection formation they could pull off. There wasn't a single one of them that wasn't damaged by some form of combat.

James just felt tired. He had a choice to make. They were defenseless now. They had no way to combat him. They were at his mercy and they didn't expect him to give them any. He shouldn't, but… 52 kills were enough for one day. Hell, it was enough for six months! He sighed to himself. Everyone was gone. He was the last pilot in the air. Him, a simple Ensign that shouldn't have performed the way he did. What was he going to do? He looked back at the water at the woman whose eyes never left his plane.

He steeled himself and went low throwing off his helmet and mask.

* * *

This was it. She was a goner. She had no idea how that one Pilot had managed it but he did. He was a true combat ace. He, in that one little plane, had taken out so many of her fighters before her own eyes. She had no idea what Rank Ensign was, but it had to be insanely high if he was cable of doing what he did to her. He had taken 7 other fighters to engage her, with no idea of what she was capable of and beat her. A princess. One of the highest Ranking officials in her world. She, a monster by Abyssal standards, had failed to shoot him down. It was far from believable. It was laughable!

Yet here she was, on all fours, crying like a 7-year-old little girl. She was utterly defeated by the Humans. A group made for warfare, a group made for killing. She had wanted to destroy them like all the other Abyssals. She still did, but now she knew that they were far more deadly than they had assumed. She had gone and made an ass of herself. She had thought because she was upgraded that she could, could take on a whole surface fleet of the Americans. The strongest Navy on the surface. She had done it. Then the air force, however, proved to be the strength of the Humans.

They controlled the skies. They owned them. This Ensign James Lamb. He had made her look weak. A princess. He took command of this hopeless mess of her creation and turned the tide. She had listened to every word he had said over their communications. To think he would survive all this and be the last one to deal the death blow to her. She was watching him fly around up there by himself. One lone American pilot. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Wither if it was the fact that this man had been the reason for her very defeat, or was it because of the way he handled his aircraft. Damage it may be, but it was still a mighty force to be reckoned with. It was beautiful.

She could see that one last missile hanging off its wing. He had one left, one Fox. That was all it would take to finish her off. Just one missile and she would be dead. She had been told once you meet the end you will feel at peace if that was true, why did she ball her eyes out once she saw her last Abyssal Night Cat Fighter fall in battle? Why did she not want to die? Why did she want to curse herself for being stupid and announce herself to them? Why? Why did she want to beg for her life yet her pride didn't allow her? Why? Why did her stomach turn at the very thought that she might-

She throws up. Right then and there. She had thrown up right in front of all of her bombers. She, this, how could she? She was meant to destroy the Humans for their cruel acts. Her people and with the Help of their allies would destroy them. Ever since their allies had been discovered as still alive in the south pole, the upper world's Governments on the surface world had already declared them as a threat again. This had brought the Abyssal into the fight. The Abyssal had shared this world with the Humans and now that their ally had been the target they would not stand for it.

Of course, the Humans had no knowledge of the Abyssal, well until now. Now there was no way they weren't going to know about them. She was going to die here now. At least she took a fleet with her. She hacked up some more fuel that was stored in her.

" **No-No-Not like… This! I don't wanna die!"** She sniffed she wiped her eyes. No one would save her in time. She hadn't called for back up cause she was 'confident' in herself and her abilities. Now there was no hope. She was a goner because of all of her equipment was destroyed. She wept. Five of her bombers tried to comfort her but it didn't help. How could it! They were going to die too! Sure they would give their lives for her but surely the pilot would know this too! He was far too prepared for this.

Then everything stopped. She heard the jet. She watched it come in low, it was going to sweep right over her. It wasn't moving fast at all like it was once before. Her boys did a great job in slowing that… That… That monster down. They couldn't finish him off sadly. Now she was going to meet the creator. God was what the Humans called him. He was approaching her. She happened to take notice of the pilot's face since his helmet had been taken off. He has grey eyes that seemed to cut her down from afar. Short dirty blond hair that was cleanly cut along with his face. He looked young, so very young to be a high ranking officer. That put into question what rank an Ensign really was. She really hoped it was high because she would be a laughing stock once she died.

"Here…" The man spoke up again as she watched the missile fire off at her. Here Bomber moved to take the hit but it was far too late for them to do anything. She would still be caught in the blast.

" **No! Please!"** She choked on her sobs, " **I don't want-"**

The missile crashed meters in front of her and kicked up water in all directions. It had hit too far away to do anything to her but get her wet.

" **Eh?"** She looked around and saw the Hornet fly over her. " **He missed?"** No, he had done that on purpose. She was going to live. He had spared her life. " **Mercy? How cruel…"**

"Take a shower," The pilot told her before he headed off in the direction to where the other pilot she had shot down crashed.

Seeing that bomb land in front of her cause her to release something. Her lower area felt hotter than it should and her clothes felt even wetter. Oh, she had pissed herself. She had promptly passed out right after. Her bombers had returned back to their pocket-sized form seeing the danger had passed. Once at that size they returned back to their holding area or what was left of it. All but one. The last bomber had taken off after the hornet. That was how Aircraft Carrier Princess was found by Airfield Princess.

She couldn't help but laugh at her fellow Aircraft launcher, " **Good work on ruining your reputation!"** She grinned as she dragged the other carrier back under the waves, back home. " **I'm gonna love seeing you explain the smell to everyone!"**

* * *

James was flying low keeping his eyes open for eagle-121. He had landed in this area. He was hoping he would find him soon. He was running low on fuel. His tank had been shot. Much to his luck, it doesn't take him long to see him. There he was. Standing on top of his bird waving up at him like a madman. James couldn't help but grin. James had followed his water landing procedures and went with his tail hitting the water first. They were only 23 feet apart from each other. To think they would be the only two survive this mess.

"God damn! James you lucky son of a bitch!" George all but yelled in excitement. "You don't know how happy I am to see you still kicking!"

"Likewise buddy!" James grinned back at his fellow pilot. James got a good look at his friend. He was tall, Well taller than him. She stood a 6 foot 2 with brown hair and dark brown eyes. His face was more square than his.

"Hey didn't know you were short?"

"Since when was 5" 7' short?"

"Since I said so."

James nodded, "Okay asshole, how many kills you walk away with? 13, yeah that's a good number. I got 52 bite me." He ranted!

"Were the only ones left…" George sighed putting a hand through his hair. "You did get her right?"

James stayed silent after that question. That was the one question he really didn't want to answer. James frowned, "No."

George looked lost, "What? But you are alive! How did you not get her?"

"I missed." James said in a small voice.

George took a step back like he had been shot, then anger boiled over him. "How do you miss?"

"After you got shot down, the enemy Air wing returned. Eagle-266 and Eagle-397 managed to get every one of their missiles off before they were gunned down. Then Eagle-94 had made the last successful hit and got shot to shit. I was left to fight the entire air wing consisting of 7 fighter and 42 bombers. I had managed to kill all the fighters, and I had one missile left 237 round left in my Vulcan against a defenseless woman and 42 damaged bombers. Those bombers gladly would have taken all of that. My last resort was spare the air wing, waste all everything and still not kill her-"

"What about the Sparr-"

"I HAD USED THEM ON THE FIGHTERS!" James roared enraged by George. "Don't you dare tell me something I know." James pointed at him, I'm walking away from this, and so are you. We can't be all that's left. Don't you dare try and blame me for anything. We managed to survive, and know we have valuable intel on these Abyssal." James finally caught his breath, "Do you really think it was such an easy decision to let her go after EVERYTHING SHE DID!? DO YOU?!" James pointed at him. He sat down on his jet that wasn't underwater.

George glare lessened every second. He shook his head before taking a seat himself. The two men stayed quiet for a while. They just sat there as the water started drifting them apart. George jumped in the water and started swimming over to James. He climbed on board the jet and sat next to his fellow pilot, "You know," he put his arm around James, "I didn't take you for the merciful type."

James narrowed his eyes at George, "George…"

"Yeah?" The man tilted his head at him. Wondering what James was going to say next.

"Don't make this gay." It took a second for George to get over what James had just said before he started laughing. You know what they say about laughing. It happened to be contagious. "The best part is…" James laughed, "That and we're stuck on my Hornet until someone picks up, and you have to pull some gay shit!"

The two continued to laugh as they shared life stories until the dark night fell upon them. They had made multiple calls over the hours using what little battery power left on their cell phones. They had managed to get a hold of 911 and managed to get rescue teams out there. The Rescue team had found them at 23:46 military standard time. They had made it. James couldn't help but smile as he was pulled into the red rescue Heli along with his fellow pilot. It was going to be a long day.

James however never saw the small bomber that hides on him. Aircraft Carrier Princess would be pleased with him for sure this time!

' _ **I wonder what my reward for following this Human will be?! Hopefully, a head pat is in my future! My princess will be pleased!'**_ The small white bomber thought to himself. It was extremely rare to receive praise for any accomplishment an Abyssal Aircraft achieved. The Abyssal Vessel always got the credit. Though that didn't mean the vessel didn't reward the aircraft! This was his time to shine!

Fuck off fighters! Bombers are where it's at.

* * *

 **A new story, I know, but I do believe I said I was making this a long time ago. Also 'Somebody Up There Likes Me' WILL be up soon. This month! Probably next weekend, Friday at the earliest, with next Tuesday at the latest. I'm back bitches and better than ever. Let's get it! This took me 4 to 5 days to write so spitballed this. Also, my main computer stopped working so I'm stuck using this windows vista, I know a windows vista, fuck me! The only thing this thing is good for is writing fanfiction! Lucky for you all so that means more updates! I'm ready to pour some effort into this shit. This chapter is 10,057 words long without this AN so be happy. Also, I wanted to make this story from a different perspective of the war. A pilot of a fucking Hornet on the USS Ronald Reagan! America~ 'MERICA, FUCK YEAH! That's all for now. Oh, and to that one guest that keeps telling me to update: "OPERATION: THERMOPYLAE"! I FUCKING WILL GOD DAMN IT SO STOP PUTTING SHIT REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORIES! God, I hate when people make reviews over something not relevant to the story they just read! This will be a crossover between Azur Lane and Kantai Collection. Simply because there aren't enough Ship Girls for the other countries. All the Japanese Ships Girls will remain the same from Kantai Collection. Hmm, I might even use Warship Girls as well! No, I will use it because have you USS Missouri?! Dear God, top kek! Ah, so many Ship Girls!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was nine weeks after zero hour. First contact. Invasion. It didn't really matter what you called it. It was a complete and utter slaughter on the waves. It came fast and hit harder than the atomic bombings of Japan during the second world war. That was about the precise damage done to the US and Japanese Navies. The war for the Pacific had been raging on for months now. Thousand dead, hundreds missing, and thousands of tons sunk. All countries were in the act of mobilizing. The war for the ocean was a losing battle at the moment. There was just no way to combat the fast moving 'ship-people' that a appeared on the waters. That was a very loss term used by the civilians. Abyssals was the official term.

To make matters worse the world was falling apart rather quickly. The United States was already pulling out of most countries to guard their own borders. President Donald Trump didn't want his men and women stranded in different parts of the world should the US lose control of the ocean. That didn't mean they pulled completely out of countries either. The Abyssals hadn't made an appearance in the Atlantic but with how fast the Navies were losing the Pacific, it was an easy choice. Pull everyone back. Anyone stranded in the Pacific was just that, stranded. The Navy just couldn't get the job done at the moment. The enemy had advanced weaponry, faster moving personal, could randomly appear right out of the water, had small hard to hit aircraft, and lock-on simply did not work.

Drones were another massive problem. The Abyssal just laughed at them. Once again the lock-on did not work. Then there was the fact that they could literally jam the single of it and take control of the drone. More self-inflicted damage done to our own personnel within the first week of combat. Drones of all kinds were put on hold and put into storage until there was a way to keep the Abyssals from hacking into them. James wasn't there to see the 'Hour of Horror' as it was dubbed by the survivors at Guam. Guam was a very hush topic. It was one of the largest defeats in the war thus far. Everyone that was sent there for evacuation and protection... A handful of survivors. One badly damaged ship was that returned. The Michael Murphy. That had happened pretty early in the war. All the smaller island had been overrun just as fast.

The enemy, the blasted, god-forsaken, Abyssals. They were built like ships except they were faster moving, had more firepower, and had the power to hold more aircraft. It was like each Abyssal was a condensed warship in the shape of a humanoid creature with the same amount of intelligence and a mindset set on war and bloodshed. Some had looked completely like a pale human woman while others looked like ghastly aliens from some other world. Humans were practically expelled from the waters due to the sheer numbers and firepower. Trade was impossible and the islands were under constant siege. They hadn't tried a mainland invasion just yet. James had wondered if they could. He hadn't seen an abyssal off of the surface of the water.

To add to that they had found out that each Abyssal aircraft was alive and not just a machine. All Abyssals were alive and had a mind of their own. The US had classified them into categories. You had the Abyssal Princesses which were the strongest class. They looked just like humans and had more firepower than a battleship with just that amount of armor to boot. Then you got into the lower classes that were still powerful but lacked the armor or firepower. Some looked human while other more alien than anything else.

Then there was the aircraft. They were so alien that they looked like flying mouths, or 'Pacman'. That and they were believed to have a hive mind. They could instantly communicate with each other and their mothership without decryption teams even picking them up. There was just no way of picking up on those conversations. Thankfully you could pick up on the communications between other Abyssal ships and air force if they were not of a carrier's air wings.

Encryption teams were hard at work constantly making new ways to hide messages. Some ships had even used pigeons! Homing pigeons were reinstated as of 2018. Any kind of advantage was taken. It was a total clusterfuck. Then there was the frustration of not being able to strike back at the enemy. Their home was unreachable to us. We had a clue to where they were, the problem was getting there without being crushed like a soda can. How long have they been down there? Waiting? Why so long? Why not earlier?

James guessed this was a good moment to strike. The EU was falling apart. Italy had fully pulled out along with Poland, and Greece was right there too. To add insult to injury, Germany was becoming a hotspot. Germany had lost all of the shaky stability that it had. The election had proven to be a joke as Angela Merkel was elected by odd numbers. He had known from /Pol/ that the Germans were eager to throw her out as soon as possible. Now it seemed there might be a civil war with the 'rigged elections'. There was no way she won with 64%. That was way too ambitious, not even Hitler had that number when he was elected.

What would become of Germany now? Would another Hitler rise? Or would it be another figurehead? Maybe it could be an Otto Bismarck!? Yeah, no one that great will come around. Europe at least didn't have to worry about abyssals for now.

Hell, what would become of any of island nations? Japan, the Philippians? How would they survive the horde?

The land was safe for now. He had no idea if there was even land Abyssals. There probably was but they had yet to be seen. The Air, however, was where the battles were won. Navy Air was the key to victory. Humans ruled the skies but that was changing very quickly. It seems the Abyssals didn't take too kindly to being defeated in the air so easily. James knew this very well. He had been promoted a few times since the war outbreak. Lieutenant Commander was what he was promoted to. He and George were some of the only survivors found on the waters of A-Day. Only fifty-something people had survived the first contact massacre. It was the at the time, the worst defeat in United States history.

Just like that, the air became prioritized over all. Humanity could not lose the battle for the skies or we would definitely be looking at a very bleak future. Speaking of bleak futures, that was his situation in a nutshell. Midway Atoll. It was one of the islands that was under constant siege. He and a few thousand were trapped on the two islands. They had the fuel left over from the last shipment twelve days ago before they got word that the Navy was once again pushed out closer to the west coast. Meaning that they were most likely dead in a few days. To make matters worse was that the command center had been bombed to hell and back. One of the airfields was utterly smashed meaning no one could take off to get out. They could not risk the last working one. Only a few aircraft were left to do battle with. Most of the officers had been killed off in multiple bombings. James was beginning to feel that they were being targeted.

Not mention his name was spreading like wildfire amongst the higher-ups. He was one of the first combat ace in a long time. That also leads to the Abyssal finding out about him as well. They were gunning after him. He just knew it. They were talking to him over the coms! Apparently, they were amazed that a single Human had beaten a Princess and they wanted the claim they killed Eagle-72. That was his official call-sign when he was named an ace. One of his nicknames was James 'Flying' Lamb. He had hoped that none of the Abyssals knew he was here. He did not want everyone and their sister gunning after him when they were literally as hard as steel.

The only thing that was Midway's saving grace at the moment was the heavy Anti-air batteries that were set up recently. Problem with that was they are almost out of ammunition. They'll be shooting rocks at them with slingshots next. James happened to be standing on the beach looking out at the quiet waters that surround them. Out there, was our doom. He was certain. There was no winning this battle. There was no surviving it either. He hopes that his friend George is still out there kicking ass. Who knows what has changed in the days he had been trapped here. He as wished that this family stayed safe. God only knows how this war will turn out.

He remembered the people that tried to surrender to the abyssal. There wasn't much left of them. Blown to bits. They had made their goal clear to Humanity. Utter annihilation, as cliche as that was. Really why did this have to be like one of those horrible Hollywood movies? Was talking it out really that overrated? Good Lord above.

They probably won't see each other again. James clenched his fists, if he was going to die then he better do it in the air kicking ass. Food was going to be a problem in two days and water shortly after that. They had to do something or everyone on Midway were goners. Blood was on the horizon, a red sun had gone up today. Now that it was gone leaving the world in darkness, he had a plan. Now if only the Captain would listen?

James left the beach with his plan spinning around in his head. Would it work? That was the question. It took him a bit to get to the 'new' command center which in reality was just a warehouse storing the last of the troop transports. The C-5 Galaxy. The largest transport the US has to offer was here. They were the last hope for most of the people. The planes were all filled to the brim with fuel and people. People that wanted out. They thought that this was the safest place on the island. It might as well be. James entered the office building which was right off to the side. He walked into the building and saw people downtrodden, despair was high as the days went on. He shook his head at the sight and went up the stairs. Once James got to the top he entered into the Hallway that leads to the office of the Captain.

The Captain was thirty-four years old, and this whole experience was overwhelming him. There wasn't much to say about him. In fact, if Midway hadn't been bombed to Hell like it was there was a good chance he would have never met him in the first place.

James was greeted by two Marines that were acting like guards at the door.

"Chris, Zach, is the captain busy?" He asked looking between the two.

Chris snorted as if saying 'as if'. Chris was five foot eleven with light brown hair, a strong jaw, and has glasses covering his green eyes. "Yeah, muttering to himself. He locked the door and won't open it. He's been in there a while now." He pointed with his thumb. "Why, you wanted to talk to him?"

"Yep, I need to run something by him."

Zach stepped forward, there to be something in eyes, "You got a plan to get out of here?" James looked a little taken back at that. Hope, that was what he was seeing in the tall Marine, "YOU DO HAVE a PLAN!" Zach was tall at least six foot two. Dark brown hair, a scar on his forehead from shrapnel. Dark brown eyes were sparkling at me. He must have thought he was a goner or something. Well, James was no better a moment before.

"Ay, keep it down I don't want the compound knowing just yet. Especially if it gets shot down-"

A loud bang erupted from behind the door. Before everything got really quiet. James not waiting a second rushed past the guards and tried to bust open the door. It was locked. James looked at Zach as the Hallway started to fill with people that heard the sound, "Kick it down!" James ordered.

Zach stood in front of the door and proceeded to kick open the door. He had effectively ripped it off two of the three henges as the door swung open and smashed into the wall. The three stormed into the office to see the captain with his face down on the desk. A hole in the back of his head. Blood pooling on the desk and dripping to the floor form a lake of red.

"Dear god..." Chris muttered.

"Zach, close the door. Chris with me." James barked still getting over his initial shock. "I don't want anyone seeing this until we know what happened."

"Sir!" The man acknowledges his orders and stood in the way.

It took a moment of looking around to see if it was true or not. It was not suicide, there was no gun anywhere to be seen. That and the gun wound was in the back of the head was very telling. Adding onto the weirdness of the wound was the way it ate away at the skin. It seemed to be some wired acid that burned through and was still burning. James looked at the window and got his answer. There was a hole in the glass that been melted in it and was still glowing red.

"What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, but looking at the window-" James found himself cut off as the door behind them opened once again.

"What's going on here?!" Someone shouted from behind them. James turned to see a man wearing an officer uniform of lower rank than him. He was a Lieutenant. "I order you to step aside Marine." He seemed to be flanked by two other people that had the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade.

"Zach let them through," James told him. Zach did as he was told and stepped aside. The three officers strolled into the room and took in the scene with different reactions. "The captain was-" James was interrupted by a red beam of energy that pierced right through the man's neck. The red laser had come from the window.

Chris tackled James to the ground, "Sniper!"

"Hit the floor!" More beams soared overhead as they hit into the walls, a picture, and through the doorway. Then the building shook from an explosion that hit somewhere on the island. It was followed up seven more afterward. James crawled on his belly much like a lizard out of the room being followed by the others. Once they were out of sight from the windows they crouched up a bit but not standing up completely.

Then next thing they knew they were covered in darkness. "The power!?"

More explosions drowned out all the screaming and yelling. James covered his head with his hands as the building shook uncontrollably. Pieces of the ceiling started falling all around them. This was getting worse by the second!

Then it all stopped. Everything got real quiet.

It was down for a solid three minutes during the attack before coming back on.

"What the Hell just happened?"

"Is it over?!"

"The barracks were hit hard!" Someone had screamed from a window.

"I want everyone over there helping the wounded! I also want a headcount reported back to me as soon as possible!" James commanded. At the moment he had no idea who was in charge now. Until he found out he was. James looked back into the room. Two more officers took out. James couldn't understand it. Why hadn't he bit the dirt yet? He was in the room longer than any of the other offices so why…! He had taken his officer uniform when he came up with his plan and thus his rank wasn't shown because he wasn't wearing his uniform. "I want all officers to meet in the Hanger! Tell them not to wear their uniforms or they will be shot by the snipers! Officers are being targeted."

"Yes, sir!" The men and women cried out as they ran around to do just that.

James shook his head, "To think a Lieutenant Commander would be the highest ranking officer left on this damn island." He whispered to himself. James stood up and took off to help the barracks that was set aflame by the Abyssal bombardment. Flames licked the black skies. Yelling and screams filled the cold air. This was the madness that he had stepped out to. It was far worse seeing the damage first hand.

He rushed over to what was left off building. Fire control teams were hard at work trying to put out fires and digging people out of the ruble that was the building. James watched shortly at the scene before him. The fires light up the island far more than they should and the color was a weird shade of red. This had been a shelling from a battleship class Abyssal. He had seen far enough to know what one looks like. However, this shelling had been far from normal. It was larger in scale and more explosive.

James tore his gaze from the fires and looked back at the once four-story building that was being used as a barracks. It was completely leveled after bombardments. He ran over to a group of the five men that were trying to pry a piece of concrete off what was once a corner of a room. He could hear people yelling on the other side of it. He was quick to join the group and assisted with the process. It didn't help. James was getting frustrated at the heavy piece of concrete that was digging into his palms making him bleed. "Hey, we need help over here!" He screamed after the sixth failed attempt.

His call was answered with three more people rushing over to help. Two women and another man. There was now nine of them. "Alright everyone, on three!" James yapped. "One… Two… THREE!" This time they lifted the stubborn piece of building off the ground enough for them to hold it up so the people on the other side could crawl out. Three men crawled while dragging the fourth one behind them. "Is that all of you?!" James demand from one of them.

"Yes! No one else was back there, well, alive that is." This man was wearing an officer uniform. He was a Lieutenant. He stood at five ten, green eyes with blond hair.

"Okay drop it!" James ordered and the group did so not wanting to hold the heavy thing up anymore. "I want you guys to provide assistance elsewhere. Stick together just in case you run into a situation like this again, and you," He pointed to the officer "Take your uniform off, they are targeting officers. The captain and another poor Lieutenant was just gun down a few moments ago before the shelling. I can't lose any more officers, we're short as it is and this mess doesn't help our chances either! You two take that man to medic! Lieutenant your with me! Everyone Move out."

James had spent two hours helping the wounded and counting the dead before having the officers met him at the hanger by the troop transports. There was a hand full of them left. About twelve of them and he was the standing commanding officer. It also seemed that word had gotten out about this meeting too. There were about three hundred people here to hear his plan. James did not have the heart to turn them away. "This island before the siege had four thousand armed personnel at its peak only a couple of days ago. Now, it's little over six hundred." James paused to look around at them as he let that sit in.

"We have most of the pilots left which is an act by God himself, so my plan that I came up with is still doable. I will be taking that baby off to the left," He pointed at a very special kind of a plane. It was Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit. "And deliver a payload on top of the Abyssal in charge. I expect that they have a princess lading this siege." James told them.

"I have figured out that I seem to be of interest to the Abyssals for my staggering kill count of them. They know me as Eagle-72. They will answer my hail. Unlike most of the people that have killed the aircraft, I had taken on a princess class and beat her down. When I engage in the communications we will ping the location of the flagship, and we will find the encirclement basic location around us and bomb the ever living fuck out of them with the anti-air missiles. This will only serve as a distraction so we can take off with the stealth bomber. The Hornets will then launch and engage the enemy in the middle of the chaos."

No one seemed to have any questions at the moment so he continued, "From there we will punch a hole through the encirclement and have the transports fly right over them. Hornets will break off five minutes after and provide escort duty. The stealth bomber will drop one more payload on top of the carriers so they can't give chase with their aircraft." James looked around once again after pacing for a bit.

"Once we began this there is no going back. If something goes wrong we'll have to find a way to adapt and push through it. If there is no going above, below, or around, we'll go through! We are the service men and women of the United States of America! We will not bow, we will not break, and we most certainly won't lay down awaiting for death! We'll bring it to them! Out there, on that bloody water, they love so much! They love killing, they love to battle, they love causing pain? Well, we will show them just how good the United States is at it too! For our people, for our Country, for God, we will put them down! The giant has awoken once again! Let them learn to fear the sleeping Giant like all that have face it!"

The roar that broke out from that speech was deafening. That went a lot better than he thought it would. "Pilots get to your stations, I want the rest of you to help the medics with the injured and bring them to the Transports. No one is getting left behind tonight. Dismissed." He saluted the group and they all did the same. James put a hand through his hair. He just hoped everything went to plan. He really didn't want to get everyone false hope or anything.

In one hour Operation Atoll Departure would begin. This would give the enemy access to Midway while also dealing a blow to the enemy force. This would cripple the enemies airforce and cause the invasion of Hawaii far later than sooner. This would give the state a chance to defend itself. The moral of the United States would plummet if they lost the small island state. He, as a patriot and an officer of the United States, could not allow that to happen.

It was time to end the second battle of Midway in a blaze of glory.

James stood in front of the B-2 just admiring the craftsmanship of the vehicle. He heard someone making their way up to him as the sound of their boots got closer. James turned to see a man in his pilot gear standing there behind him. He was a Lieutenant and stood a little taller than himself. About five nine or eight. His helmet was under his left arm. This was co-pilot. He was one of the original B-2 pilots. James had offered to take the spot when he found out that the other had been killing in one of the first bombings. The man's name was Daniel Hemsley.

James looked the man in the eyes, "I wasn't planning on going home." He said truthfully to the other pilot. The man looked a little taken back by that. "I'm not saying I have a death wish but I know we will have it far rougher than most of the men. We have to deal as much damage as we can to their carriers. This, in turn, will make most of the fleet turn their gaze towards us. We will be the center of attention the moment we make contact with the carriers." James turned back to look at the Bomber. AV-19 or Spirit of Kitty Hawk. "What is Kitty's armaments?"

"31× 2,000 lb class bombs and a B83 warhead." That gave James a pause.

"There is a warhead on that baby?!"

James turned to look at the man, "It is not to be used. No one but the president himself has the clearance to use it. I hope you understand." Damn. This man from the Air Force was dead serious when he said that. James, of course, knew what it would mean if the US used one.

"We won't need it I assure you." James waved his hand dismissively. "What is the proper protocol should we be taken down regarding the B83?"

Daniel composed himself, "It must be destroyed. Abyssal may never be able to get their hands on the technology. We have no idea if they have their own weapons of mass destruction like ours or not. It best not to test the waters so early in the war."

"Got it." James said simply, "I'll leave the bomb to you then should the mission go south." James moves past him. "I'll meet you back here in about fifteen minutes." James went to go suit up and get some extra magazines for his XM18 variant of MHS. It was the new official sidearm of the Navy. The gun was absolutely useless against Abyssal but he still wanted just in case. It never hurt to be prepared.

James was quick to suit up and made sure that everything important was on him. His phone, his journal, sidearm, and a pack of paydays that he had got from the commons. Yep. He was ready to go. Now it was time to see the flag being taken down. He was going to hold onto during the escape. He hoped that the good ole flag would give him the luck to survive. No matter how slim the chances were.

James watches on as the American and Midway flags were taken down from the pole. They were folded and then brought over to him. He took them in his hands. This wasn't the first nor would it be the last time that the United States lose land, but you can be damn sure that we'll get Midway back and so much more. Just wait, the Abyssal hadn't hit the wall yet. The war was heating up and by the end of the year, the army and navy alone will have more than enough volunteers. James made sure to take extra good care of the ragged flags in his hands. He put them inside his bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

James entered the hanger to see the injured being brought to the transports, Airforce and Navy Air getting to the jets. Forty-five minutes left before the showdown. It was time to get a move on. James made his way to the B-2. The Silent Killer. James could see Daniel already in his seat and made his way to get aboard the aircraft. "Let's get ready to send these bitches back home to the grave."

"Yes, sir. I went ahead and did all prechecks. We're green and ready." His co-pilot informed him.

"Great news, I'm going to be doing a little entry in my journal until the last ten minutes before we start," James told the tall man.

James received a questioning look, "You have a journal, sir?"

"Yep, someone is gonna have to recall these battles. The last thing I want is for people to get the wrong idea of how it played out or have God forbid Wikipedia to tell me how the battle played out when I was there, you know?" James told him. It was also to remember the people he met in the war. He did not want a single one forgotten in this war against Abyssals.

James gave his co-pilot a small glare out of the corner of his eyes. Should it have to come between using 'everything' they had to win and get his people home, he would do it. Every 'tool' will be used.

James had closed his journal when it hit ten minutes left. He looked around the hanger and saw that all the planes and jets were combat ready. James got in touch with transports, "How are things on your end?"

"We are stuffed at the moment. I think we might be overweight capacity, to be honest." The pilot from the Galaxy told him about the situation.

"Copy that, you'll a big old girl, you will be fine." James tried to reassure the pilot.

He heard a snort, "We'll see just how well your plan works out then. Do you honestly think the Abyssal will answer your hail, just like that because they know you? That sounds pretty arrogant to me over."

"They have a way of getting in touch with me even when I don't want them to." James shook his head. "You kill a couple of ships, beat a princess, and shoot down enough planes… Then maybe they might get in touch with you like they have with me." James grinned behind his helmet.

"Oh yeah, you're arrogant for sure."

"I never said I wasn't." James heard a laugh come through the coms.

"Alright boys and girls," James got over all the coms, "This begins the mission, Galaxy have the tech guys get ready to pin that flagship. The rest of you get ready to launch those anti-air batteries on my mark. Operation Atoll Departure is a go."

James looked over at his co-pilot, "This is James Lamb, call sign Eagle-72. This is a distress hail to any US personnel-"

" **Oh ho! So the ace that took down one of my sisters is here? What a pleasant surprise."**

"Wow, will you let me finish a damn sentence why don't you?" Shot back James at the Abyssal.

" **Oh? Do humans listen to pest too? Is that why you all so weak?"**

He had no clue who the hell this bitch was but by God, he would have her on her knees in a couple of minutes. "This has to be a Princess. I remember only one with that amount of arrogance and bite. "How is your sister by the way? To be spared by a meer pest as you call it?"

" **She has proven herself to be unfit of her title! Something that you have proven. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for beating that weak sister of mine."** Why did she sound happy about something like that? James saw a flaw he could drive home with.

"No, I don't think so. I think it's just you aren't strong as you all think yourself to be. I mean if Humans were so weak why haven't you finished us off yet? Why wait and take random pot shots and not just roll right over us? It's because you can't. That's why."

" **I can see why they put a kill order on your head. Your an infuriating little brat. Forget giving you a fast and honorable death! I will rip you apart limb from limb while you alive!"**

"Get in line like the rest of them."

" **You are a riot! I can't wait to stomp the life out of you."** The abyssal laughed.

"Woah there baby, you gotta take this relationship slow at first then we can get to the fun part." James's co-pilot gave a really look. James put a hand over the microphone "I gotta keep her talking somehow? Dammit." Daniel shook his head, "Fuck you, Daniel."

"Don't you mean, fuck her?" The glare James shot him was enough to melt steel.

" **Waa-? Such talk is unsightly of one of my class."**

"A peasant? Commoner?"

" **A PRINCESS YOU LITTLE-"** The Princess caught herself before calming down a tad. " **Prepare yourself, James Lamb, your end is near. Destroyer Princess will be your end."**

"Sure, sure, just make sure you smile for the cameras!" James jested.

" **W-What? What cameras? Ugh, stop messing with me you filth!"**

"Sir, we have the location due north seven miles out. We estimate that they have midway encircled by seven miles. It's a hit or miss... " Came someone from the Galaxy's crew. "Anti-air guns are on standby. Ready to fire on command, sir."

"Blind them." James ordered over the coms, "As soon as the anti-air batteries are depleted I want those men aboard the transports. No one that's alive is being left behind."

"Anti-air if firing away sir! Greenlight Spirit of Kitty Hawk! Godspeed."

"Spirit of Kitty Hawk is taking flight. Hornets I want those engines hots!" James stirred the bomber onto the runway. The powerful jet engines screamed. James lined himself up on the runway. "How do we look?"

"Green across the board sir." His co-pilot informed him.

"Here we go. To think I'd be flying one of these badasses. Time for some revenge. Eh, Daniel?" James sent the man a quick look. Daniel grinned and nodded back at him.

"Beginning take off," The jets fired as the B2 roared. The B2 moved slowly at first before the speed explode forward. James watched as the runway and the buildings of midway rushed past them. James felt craft lift upwards as he was pushed back by the force. The B2 was airborne and ready to drop the punishment of USAF. They continued to climb high in the skies. "Sir you might want to open the comms!" Came the voice of another pilot.

James raised an eyebrow in confusion. James opens it like he was asked and was hit with this…

" **You can't be serious?!"** Destroyer Princess laughed much like a little kid would, " **This must be a joke! You can't beat us with that poor attempt! You think you can escape using that? We know what you are up to. I can't wait to shoot you as you flee!"** Thinking fast James was quick to add to the conversation.

"Shit she caught on!" James blurted over coms much to Daniels shock. James looked at him, "I want you to tell the rest of them to continue the mission. I think I can distract her even more if my hunch is right." James told his co-pilot.

The Abyssal laughed again, " **Hmm, as if I could be fooled by such an obvious screen! You all will be dragged to the Abyss!"**

"Damn it to Hell! One day you will feel the wrath of humanity just you wait!" James barked back very much playing the role he had set. He hadn't noticed it until now but the Abyssal had should much like a kid when laughing. The more she talked the more he realized that he was right. She was a kid, maybe a teenager? Hmm, it seemed that the Abyssals had no problems putting their political figures out on the front lines no matter how old they were.

" **Bold words from a dead man."**

James cut the communications, "Hopefully that poly works."

"What were you trying to accomplish?" Daniel wondered aloud. "Stealth has been reactivated. They won't know where we are now by the way."

James looked at him, "I wanted to install a false sense of ease with her. I wanted her to believe she had the upper hand. She has no idea that we are going in on a bombing run or that we are going to attack them directly. Do we have a visual yet?"

"Hold that thought...:" Daniel was checking through the screens on the dash. "Yes, our target should be one of the these three."

James looked at the screen, "He pointed to the one on the left. That small one right there with the horned hat and sideways ponytail is the leader."

"You sure?"

"I'm very positive on that. I've faced Abyssal Princesses before. Have the others launched yet?"

"They should have about four minutes after us and the transports five minutes after that," Daniel told him.

James frowned looking back at the video screen, "Shit, the carriers aren't here!"

"Damn, but at least we can cut the head off the snake."

"Yeah, but this a dragon here. It would have been better cut off the wings and crush the head. We will have to find the carriers ourselves regardless. We can't allow for them to give chase to us or they might follow us to Hawaii. That's how Guam was found and seized. That cannot happen. Hawaii must be protected at all cost." James told his co-pilot. James had heard what had happened to the small island of Guam. He would not allow Hawaii to see that same fate.

"Understood sir. We're almost over the target. Preparing the payload.

"Drop them when ready. Once we're done here we'll move for the carriers following the ring until we find them and send them back to Hell." Jame positioned the B2 accordingly. "Drop the bombs on my mark…" He paused and waited for the right time to strike. "Mark!"

"Bombs armed and dropping."

"I'm opening the comms I want to hear this."

" **What do you mean you the radars can't find them! What is that sound?!"** That had been the Princess herself. She had started to scream as the bombs splashed around her and on top of her.

"Direct hit!" Daniel informed James. James shook his head.

"Do we know how many have hit directly? One will not be enough to take her down. I know from experience. I have seen a Princess literally shrugged of three missiles."

"I don't know for sure, Lieutenant Commander."

" **Princess has been hit!"** Roared over the long-range comms.

" **Taking enemy fire!"**

" **Where are they!?"**

" **I can't see them!"**

" **Are they invisible?!"**

"We got the drop on them just in time. The jets should be right behind us. They need to punch a hole clean through the line. Are they in range of the short electro comm?"

"Not just yet, they should be in a minute or so."

"Hopefully we can get a hold of them soon."

"They should be entering range soon sir." Just like the co-pilot had said, they did.

"This Bee-24, we on your heels sir. Bee-06 is picking up enemy aircraft coming in from the west. I take the carriers aren't up north? Over."

"Copy that Bee-24. That's is a big negative on the carriers. You are short two Bees what happened?"

"I sent them back as extra protection for the transports, over." James nodded at that. He would of like the extra firepower to help take down the enemy ships, however with the threat of aircraft bearing down on them. It was a good call in the end. The transports were far more important.

"Got it, remember one missile at a time! You will have to guide them to your targets!" James relays to his men. "Do as many sweeps as you can until the transports are out."

"Copy your last! Good luck sir. Bee-24 out."

"Stay safe! I'll see you all again!" James finished over the comms before looking to Daniel, "Let's nail those carriers. How are the bombs?"

"Good news and some bad news." James sent the man a look, "Good news is that most off bombs are fine. The bad news is that three of them seem to be stuck in place. Meaning we will have to circle around a couple of times to the hit carriers. Which will bring up the problem of running out of fuel before we can make it to Hawaii."

"Hawaii would be a no-go anyway since we are heading west anyway, Japan would be the closest and best bet if we somehow survive this. We'll run out fuel anyway, how many bombs do we have?" James asked.

"Seven available."

"Four usable. Is there any way to get them unstuck before we get to targets?"

"That would require both of us, and we are in the middle of a combat zone not to mention in flight. I rather not have the both us back there should enemy fighter catch us."

"Spirit of Kitty Hawk! We have engaged! They have searchlights everywhere here! It's almost like its midday! That and the Princess is still kicking and her anti-air guns are extremely powerful. She seems pissed. Hold on... she is breaking formation? She is heading west at high speeds! She is bearing westward in your direction! Do you copy?!"

James groaned at the bad news. From bad to worse. "She is on to us. I was expecting this. That makes your job much easier now. We are almost out of range. We'll handle it from here good killing Bees. Do not dally, get out as soon as possible. Kitty over and out."

"To you as well, Kit-!"

James frowned at that, "What happened?"

"We are out of range, the comms are no longer active."

"Got it. I don't know how long it will take for her to reach us but now we have a very small window to get in and out."

"I just hope the carriers are close to each other."

"The Abyssal know we're coming. They are not stupid. We might be able to get one, two if we're fast and lucky." James scratched the back of his head. James checked the clock, "The transports should be at the hole by now. Fighters should be disengaging."

"Radar is picking up on a lot of fighters below us. They are waiting for us."

"How many is a lot?"

"Six carriers worth. Plus their escorts and the princess that is hot on our heels. We will only get one pass by before they realize we are above them. Then I don't see how we can do anything of significance after that. Wait... damn! There goes the princess! She just sped past us! That nuts! She is causing waves down there!"

"I'm opening the comms I want to hear their chatter." James was quick to open the comms and he was also quick to hear the princess that seemed like she had gone insane.

" **-Kill! Hear me!? I know what your plan is now! You and all those men will die! Hear me!? After I'm done with you we will hunt those bastards down to that island! You hear me Eagle-72?! You think what I did to Guam was bad?! What until you see what I have in stored for Hawaii! Hear me!? I know-"**

James heard enough of the insane rambling of the princess. So this was the Princess that was responsible for Guam? Good to know. "What the fuck? That arrogant cunt!" Daniel exploded at the words of the abyssal.

"Daniel," James tried as he made the B2 climb as high as it could.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? God or something?" The man ranted and it was getting on James's nerves. Yes, he understood why he was mad, in fact, he was mad too. He, however, could not let it get to him. He had a plan. It wasn't a good one but it was a plan.

"Daniel," James said his name a second time. It didn't work.

"Guam! She's the one that killed over two hundred thousand people! Hawaii, she thinks Hawaii-"

"DANIEL!" James blurted out cutting the man off in mid-rant. The man looked at him rage was still clear on his face, "I get it. I really do however we can't lose sight of what we have to do. This fleet cannot leave Midway."

"Then how do you…" Daniel's eyes must have widened under his helmet as he caught on, "No we can't. That's out of the question!"

James kept staring at the man, "You don't seem to understand, Hawaii is the last foothold the United States has left in the Pacific theater. I will not be held responsible for the loss of 1.8 million civilians plus whatever military forces are there. The people on those islands are doomed if we allow these bitches to go. We can stop the entire invasion force here and now. This will cripple the invasion and instead of giving us weeks, it will give us months to prepare and rebuild. Arm the B83 Daniel."

"We will be court-martialed and executed for this. You realized that right?"

"What's more important to us soldiers. Our lives or the people we swore to protect? 2 lives or 1.8 million Daniel? Which one? " James explained very determined for the other man to see the point. Daniel's face grew bitter, he knew which one was better all around. "Daniel," He looked at James, "Arm the damn bomb. This isn't a war against conquest. This is a war of extinction. Arm the Bomb."

Daniel took in a deep breath of air, "Arming the B83." James put a hand in his face.

"To think we would be the third use of a Nuclear weapons in history."

"That and the political shit storm caused by this will be unheard of," Daniel added. "B83 is armed and ready to drop on your orders, sir." He said that word with distaste. James understood Daniel but at the same time, he could not. Daniel would let this force get by them when they had the means to stop them dead? That and the best part was that no humans would lose any life. This was a win in any one's book. Well, minus a couple groups of people.

"Wait until we are twenty miles past the carriers and drop the damn thing. I want us outside of the blast radius and to give the transports and the fighters more time as well." James watched at the searchlights flare all around them as they started to make their pass. The third time in human history, the United States would drop the bomb. This would also be the first time in human history would the nuclear bomb be dropped without authorization of any kind. Only death would come from his decision. He would either see life in prison or be shot. James waited for the set amount of miles, "Drop the bomb in ten seconds. How fast can this baby haul?"

"Max speed is 630 mph at 40,000 ft altitude."

"What are we now?"

"37,946 ft."

"Climb to max height and get ready to haul ass to Japan."

"Copy that. We will run out of fuel by then too but we will be very close to the coast." Five seconds ran by before they reach max height. "We hit max height."

"Five seconds left." James watched his clock. The seconds ticked by painfully slow. Then the second hand on his clock hit the mark, "Drop the B83 and get us the hell out of here."

"Bay doors are opening now... B83 deploying…" Daniel hit the release. James watched as the missile shot past the B2 out of the bay and into the night sky before them. "B83 successfully deployed. I had the missile shot three miles in front of us before circling back. It will by us a minute of time. Hold on it's going to be rough." The G-force from the B2 accelerating threw both pilots back in their seats as the engines roared. Pushed to the max as if it knew just what was about to happen.

* * *

" **Where is that blasted aircraft!?"** Destroyer Princess screamed at one of the radar vessels. It was unnerving her. She had survived the sneak attack by barely dodging the blast of a 2000 pound bomb. The humans had great weapons and even more skilled pilots then she had give them credit for. What kind of aircraft was that silent? The human were making things that were quite deadly.

She was lucky that she was fast or she might have been in even worse shape than she was. He eyes were looking everywhere for that blasted plane. The spotlights were flaring. There was still no sign of them, however. Where are they? What were they up to?

" **I can't find them, princess! The radar is blind to them. That and they are not broadcasting anything so we can't locate them by pinning them either."** The radar specialist explained to her. She didn't need her excuses for being bad at her job.

" **Excuses! We can let them anyway near the carriers. We need them for Hawaii and the eastern front. I don't care how you do it but find them!"**

The last thing she wanted was to look like a fool much like her sister. This James Lamb was truly skilled. It was no wonder they put a bounty on his head. She crossed her arms and waited. She had made sure the carries had launched all their planes to protect against the USAF aircraft.

Still, there was nothing. It was like they were waiting for something. What was taking the aircraft so long to get here? Ugh! " **Where are you little lamb? You can't hide forever."**

Then after a long wait, she finally heard that man's voice. She was about to interrupt him but his voice had so much conviction that it stopped her. "This is to any and all human life near Midway Atoll, a Nuclear B83 has been deployed as of now. You have a minute to get to the estimated safe distance. If you cannot, please forgive me."

The destroyer princess took steps back on the water. She had heard of the superweapon. It was rarely talked about in the open once the Abyssals had been found out. The humans couldn't use them because of how quick the Abyssal could invade and leave just as quickly as they had gotten there. The weapons couldn't be used effectively against them. They wouldn't waste them on a single or a small fleet. They would have no problems doing now that there was no Human life inside of the blast area! They were the only ones left! The perfect target...

Her mind was racing. The whole Twelfth Surface Fleet would be wiped out within a second of detention of that weapon! This would put a stop to all invasion plans of the Western Pacific front. It would leave the USA in the game for the long haul! This was unacceptable. She had failed. There was no way her fleet could escape that. Only she had a chance of surviving that thing.

" **Retreat! Underwater now! The humans have deployed their super weapon! Retreat!"** She yelled for the heavens to hear. She had known that it was too late for most of them. She had given the call to depart. Now she had to escape. It would be unacceptable if she was destroyed. The other could be rebuilt and save. She could not be replaced as easily. Thankfully she could get away if she kept up her speeds.

She felt something wet in the corner of her eyes. In the end, she had taken all the small islands only to lose at Midway. Midway. The one island that always seemed to see a major battle taking place. At the end of the day, they had taken Midway but at the loss of the whole Twelve fleet. A tear rolled down. What a disaster.

In one second, everything stopped. The night sky turned to midday. Her eyes widened as she turned to see a massive cloud appeared out of nowhere. The sky turned black once more and the wind slammed into her as the explosion expanded outward. She lifted her arms to block against the gals. Then she saw the wave. No matter what she did it would hit. She let out a scream a the wave of fire and water washed over her.

Burned and capsized. All in one. She was tossed and turned much like a ragdoll in a laundry machine. ' _ **Is… this really… my end?'**_ She once again became one with the ocean.

* * *

"We made… it." James Breathed in and out quickly to keep the blood flowing. They didn't need to see the after. "Midway is lost, but they lost the whole fleet."

"I just hope that this buys Hawaii the time it needs now that were criminals."

"Stop being a Debbie downer dude. I mean, think about it like this even if the US does call us criminals for our action here today, the majority will be thankful to us. There is also the fact that the US has lost any foothold they had with Japan when the US pulled out to defend our own waters. We will have to see what the Japanese will do." James tried to light the mood.

"Well, that's all well and good James, just don't forget that we pulled out of Japan. Left them to fight for themselves,. Oh we also dropped two atomic bombs on them too!"

"Don't act like I don't know anything about history. I know very well what the United States has done in multiple wars, the good and the bad! Calm down Daniel, we will be fine for now. We can worry about that crap when we land in Japan. How long until we reach Tokyo?"

"About three hours. The sun should be up once we are there too."

"Thank God," James pulled his bag from the chair and started shuffling through it, "What we should do next is put this bad boy on auto and fix those three jammed 2000 pounders in the back. We may need them later." James finished pulling out a payday, "Want one."

Daniel just shook his head at seeing James randomly pull out a payday, "Might as well." James tossed him one.

"Let's fix that jam."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time."

"Don't get snippy with me buddy!"


End file.
